Unanswered questions
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post- A tested Bond. Mary's thoughts on her pregnancy while visiting Celia. There they also learn of a tragedy. AU. T cause I'm paranoid.


**:D (So many *BLEEP* stories! x_x) **

**I am just full of surprises. To tell you the truth, I'm eager to start the sequel. But it won't make sense unless I post these one-shots T-T**

**Five months have past and Celia has given birth to a pair of healthy twins. One boy and one girl. There names will be revealed in the fic. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

The day was extremely hot and humid. Then again it was late June after all. Mary was lying on the couch that was in the living room of Mike and Celia's home. She's been five months pregnant now, and already she was excited about having the baby. She wondered if it'll be a boy or girl. Personally she hoped for a girl. The thought of having a little girl running around the apartment with Randall and Sulley was a little funny. She could imagine them being pushed to the edge of insanity by this mere child.

This partially made her grateful that she was still in college. But being a young mother, she needed some advise. She thought it was a little cliche to go ask her mother. So why not ask a new mother? Mike nearly fainted when he learned Celia had given birth to twins.

Twins!

At least they weren't quadruplets. The new parents were blessed with a healthy baby boy and girl. Dennis and Sarah Wazowski. Dennis resembled his father while Sarah resembled her mother. Not really surprising. Celia had decided to become a full time, staying home, mom. Mary was grateful that Celia had allowed her to come over.

Mary was rubbing her swollen belly slowly when Celia had walked out of the nursery after putting the twins down for their nap.

"I swear, they can be a handful." Celia sighed as she took a seat beside Mary.

"I bet." Mary said with a soft chuckle.

Celia giggled. "Are you excited?" she asked when she saw Mary rub her belly.

Mary shrugged. "I can't say. I'm both excited and scared." she admitted softly.

"Scared?" Celia asked.

"For the baby. I'm worried for its health. What if it doesn't live long? What if it looks like...an abomination?"

Celia placed her hand on Mary's. "Don't say that," she said, "Believe it or not, Monsters were humans as well once."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Mm hm. So I doubt your child will be an abomination." Celia said with an assuring smile.

Mary thought for a minute before smiling back at Celia. "Thanks Celia." she said.

The monstress giggled, "No problem."

Mary looked back down at her swollen belly and started to rub it slowly again. To think she was going to be a mother soon. The thrill of the excitement. Yet, knowing from Celia and other relatives, she'll have to go through the pain of childbirth. That was something she wasn't looking forward to. But it's all part of childbirth. She also wondered on what her child would look like.

Would it be human, like her, but with features like Randall's? Or a monster, but with human features like her. She also secretly hoped that the child would at least look human. But the most exciting thing about having a baby, is the fact that you get to name them. If it's a girl, Mary's gonna name her Savannah. What? She watched the Lion King when she was younger. But if it's a boy, well...she's going to leave that up to Randall. So far, Randall hasn't come up for a name yet.

He's perhaps the most nervous of them all. Being a new father must be scary. Especially when it's an unsuspecting baby. But she knows Randall was also excited. His parents were extremely excited. Her parents were also excited. You can say everyone was excited. They already had a baby shower for her. And it was great! Squishy's mom had told stories of when Squishy was a baby, much to his dismay. Abigail was a bit envious of her. Just nothing but drama.

While Mary was in deep thought, Celia had picked up the paper briefly. When she reached this one part in the paper, she nudged Mary for her attention.

"Mary! Look at this!" she gasped.

"Huh? What is it?" Mary asked. She squinted her eyes a bit before reading the article.

_**Shirley "James" Worthington, husband of John Worthington and mother of the criminally insane Johnny Worthington, has died Wednesday morning of natural causes in Monstropolis Hospital at age 63. Mr. Worthington refuses to comment on her death. **_

Mary placed her hand slightly over her mouth and exchanged shocked glances with Celia. "Johnny's mother?" she whispered.

Celia nodded.

Mary bit her lip nervously. Only one could wonder how Johnny would react when he learns that his mother died.

"In out world, 63 is considered very young." Celia said, "Monsters can actually live up until 200 years. Depending on how fit you are."

"I didn't know that." Mary said.

Just then they heard crying coming from the nursery. Celia chuckled before standing up, "I'll be right back."

End.

**X.X**

**Crazybird: The ending sucked! :D **

***Hits her with a stick* **

**Shut up CB. Anyway, Johnny's mom passed away. But it was by natural causes. But this will also lead to the events of the sequel. I will say no more! ;p **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking fli- **

***Gets hit by a stick***

**OW!**

**Crazybird: Paybacks a jerk ain't it?! **


End file.
